Hurt : I'm Going To Go
by Alektrona Proserpine
Summary: "Pecahkan piring itu dengan sangat keras," ― PRAAANNNGGG ― "Sudah. Sekarang apalagi?" ― "Minta maaf pada piring itu!" ― "Kau bercanda, kan!" ― "Lakukan saja!" - "Hn. Maafkan aku!" ― "Apakah hanya dengan kata maaf, piring yang telah kau pecahkan itu bisa kembali utuh seperti sedia kala? Sebelum kau pecahkan?" ― "..." ―Bad summary. Mind to RnR? DLDR!


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hurt : I'm Going To Go_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Hurt : I'm Going To Go belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. T_

_Genre. Drama __**and maybe **__Hurt/Comfort_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_

_SasuSaku __**Slight**__ The Other Pairs_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, One Shoot, etc.**_

_**My First Fanfic Rated T**_

_**A Li – Hurt**_

_**Achikochi – Ku kan pergi**_

_**Terinspirasi dari sebuah postingan fanpage di facebook.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan masih senantiasa menyelimuti kedua orang berbeda _gender_ tersebut yang kini duduk di sofa di ruang tamu sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua. Rumah ini adalah rumah dari si gadis berambut merah muda. Sedangkan pria yang duduk di depannya adalah kekasih dari gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. _Emerald _dan _onyx _saling bersirobok dengan pancaran dan kilat emosi yang berbeda jauh. Si pria –Uchiha Sasuke– menatap bosan dan jengah pada Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu… entahlah, tatapannya begitu sulit diartikan namun jika kau lebih dalam lagi menyelam dalam manik _emerald _itu kau akan menemukan satu kesan… terluka.

Pria berambut _emo _itu mendesah kesal. Pelan memang, tapi tetap bisa disadari oleh gadis yang duduk diseberang tempat duduk pria itu. Sekalipun menyadarinya, gadis itu tak bereaksi apapun.

"Sakura… bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau memaksaku untuk datang ke rumahmu?! Tidakkah kau tahu aku ini sangat sibuk?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada menahan geram. Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu pria itu berdantang ke rumah kekasihnya… menuruti paksaan kekasihnya. Memang gadis itu menyambutnya dengan baik, tapi setelah duduk di ruang tamu, hanya keheningan yang terus-menerus mendominasi diantara mereka berdua. _Yeah… _hanya ada mereka berdua disini, tidak ada yang lain.

"Ya. Aku tahu," jawab Sakura singkat dan terkesan datar. Jujur saja, Sasuke sedikit terkesima saat mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang bahkan lebih datar darinya.

"Kau adalah _CEO _dari Uchiha_ Corporation_… yang pastinya teramat sibuk bahkan untuk meluangkan waktunya sedikit saja untuk seorang gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun pun tidak bisa," ujar Sakura yang lagi-lagi dengan nada datar serta terkesan menyindir, ditambah dengan cara pandang gadis itu yang –ehem– menyebalkan… menurut Sasuke.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, hah?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai meninggi tidak terima.

"Tidak ada. Tunggulah sebentar saja disini. Aku akan segera kembali," kata Sakura sembari berdiri, melangkah keluar dari area ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap heran, tidak mengerti pada tingkah Sakura kali ini.

Pria keturunan Uchiha itu merasa heran, pasalnya kekasihnya itu selalu ceria dan cerewet dimanapun dan kapanpun… apalagi kalau bersamanya. Tapi kali ini, gadis itu begitu dingin dan pendiam. Seharusnyakan itu _image-nya_. Kenapa malah menjadi _image _Sakura? _Untuk kali ini._ Namun, pria itu malah memilih tak perduli dan tak mau tahu. _Padahal… tanpa pria itu sadari, gadis itu menyimpan sejuta luka dan kepedihan._

Tak sampai tiga menit, Sakura telah kembali. Namun ada satu hal lain yang ditangkap oleh _onyx _Sasuke. Tangan kanan gadis itu membawa sebuah piring beling berwarna putih susu. Langkah kaki Sakura kini telah sampai di depan Sasuke yang masih terduduk.

"Kenapa kau membawa piring?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Masih adakah cinta dihatimu… untukku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, _emerald_-nya tepat menatap kedua _onyx _Sasuke begitu dalam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"…" pria itu entah kenapa sekarang malah membatu diam menatap piring yang digenggam Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hn," seharusnya pria itu menjawab, _Ya… aku masih mencintaimu _atau _Aku selalu mencintaimu _atau kalau tidak, cukup dengan kata _Aku mencintaimu_. Tapi tidak! Sasuke malah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan kata ambigunya. Sasuke tidak mengerti… benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu. Apakah ia masih mencintai Sakura… atau tidak? _Ia tidak tahu._

Pria itu tampak melamun memikirkannya. Memikirkan pertanyaan sederhana dari Sakura.

"Begitu ya…" kata Sakura ambigu, terdengar begitu lirih dan menahan pedih.

"…" Sasuke kini tepat menatap _emerald _Sakura –sama seperti Sakura yang juga menatap _onyx-_nya dalam-dalam. Dan ia –Sasuke– menemukan banyak kilatan emosi di dalam kedua manik _emerald _yang entah kapan sudah meredup tersebut. Tak ada sorot riang, hangat dan teduh dalam _emerald_ kekasihnya. Yang ada hanyalah…

"Berdirilah, Sasuke," pinta Sakura datar.

'_Sasuke? Hanya Sasuke? Mana tambahan –kun nya?'_ batin Sasuke sedikit kesal saat Sakura tak menambahkan _suffix –kun _dibelakang nama kecilnya seperti biasa. Tak mau berlama-lama Sasuke pun menuruti keinginan Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Ini," ujar Sakura singkat sembari menyerahkan piring itu pada Sasuke, yang secara tidak langsung meminta Sasuke untuk memegangnya. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Sakura pun memegang piring itu, mengambil alih dari Sakura. Namun, ia masih tidak mengerti untuk apa piring putih ini…?

"Pecahkan piring itu dengan sangat keras," bukan sebuah nada permintaan, tapi nada perintah yang meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Sakura. Sasuke mendengus kecil, namun ia tetap menuruti perintah Sakura lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke membanting piring yang ia pegang itu ke lantai, tepatnya membanting piring itu ke belakangnya agar tak sampai mengenai Sakura.

_PRAAANNNGGG_

Piring itu dengan sukses pecah berkeping-keping.

"Sudah. Sekarang apalagi?" tanya Sasuke ogah-ogahan dan tak luput wajah datar khas seorang Sasuke.

"Minta maaf pada piring itu!" perintah Sakura kembali dengan nada datar. Kedua _emerald_-nya menatap miris pada piring yang sudah dipecahkan oleh Sasuke. _Mengingatkan gadis itu pada sesuatu._

"Kau bercanda, kan?!"

"Lakukan saja!" tak ada nada gentar dalam untaian kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. Kembali bernada datar dan dingin… lebih dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Maafkan aku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar tidak ikhlas sama sekali.

"Apakah hanya dengan kata maaf, piring yang telah kau pecahkan itu bisa kembali utuh seperti sedia kala? Sebelum kau pecahkan?" tanya Sakura yang kini menatap dingin pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"…" kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit antara kesal dan bingung.

"Tentu tidak mungkin, kan… Sasuke? Sekalipun kau bisa menyatukan kembali pecahan-pecahan itu dengan lem sekuat apapun, kau masih bisa melihat garis pecahannya."

"…"

"_Ne… _Sasuke, apa kau tahu… hubungan asmara yang indah tidak memerlukan janji, waktu, dan tempat. Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah wanita yang bisa dipercayai dan pria yang setia."

"…"

"_**Sama**_ dengan hatiku yang sudah lama kau pecahkan berkeping-keping," Sakura terus berucap dengan nada datar. Ia sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk memotong ucapannya. Saat ia mengucapkannya, kedua irisnya memandang miris pada pecahan-pecahan piring di lantai.

"…" Uchiha Sasuke –sedikit– membulatkan kedua bola matanya… tak lama memang, namun ia tetap memilih diam mendengarkan curahan Sakura sampai gadis itu memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. _Ah! Sekarang dia _–_Sasuke_– _mulai mengerti… sedikit._

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau sudah berselingkuh dengan sekretaris-mu yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu. Yang juga adalah sahabatku sendiri. Selama enam bulan lamanya."

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke bernada lirih dan bersalah, kedua bola mata Sasuke sukses membulat kaget sempurna. Rahasia kecilnya telah terbongkar.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, tapi kau tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita yang sudah teramat rapuh ini. Begitupun denganku… walau aku tidak tahu kenapa? Aku ingin bertahan. Terus bertahan dengan hubungan kita. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun juga… aku tetap seorang wanita," potong Sakura cepat.

"Aku tahu kalian sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dibelakangku."

"…"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Aku tahu. Tapi meski begitu… ada satu hal yang tidak aku ketahui. Apa kesalahanku?" kedua _emerald _Sakura sudah dengan lancarnya menitikan air mata yang mulai menderas menjadi aliran sungai. Gadis itu menangis.

Hati Sasuke serasa ditikam ratusan belati. Sakit dan perih saat melihat gadis yang –entah– masih ia cintai atau tidak itu menangis seperti itu. Menangis karenanya. Rasa bersalahnya pun kian membumbung tinggi tak terelakan –setelah Sakura tahu bahwa ia selingkuh dengan sekretarisnya sendiri, dengan sahabat dari kekasihnya.

"Sa-sakura…" Sasuke mulai kalut. Ia ingin merengkuh gadis didepannya yang masih setia menangis, namun tidak. Tubuhnya hanya terpaku ditempat.

"Berkali-kali aku memikirkannya, mencari jawabannya. Apa saja kesalahanku hingga kau berselingkuh dariku… dengan sahabatku sendiri… tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukannya," ia masih berucap dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengering.

"Sakura… a-aku…" air muka dan tatapan Sasuke benar-benar menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Sasuke… apa kau tahu kenapa satu bulan kebelakang aku terus mendiamkanmu?"

"…"

"Hahaha. Tentu saja kau tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis pirang itu," tawa itu terdengar sangat miris. Dan Sakura mulai enggan untuk menyebut nama selingkuhan Sasuke.

"Karena ada saatnya aku begitu lelah meminta perhatianmu dan memilih diam. Dan aku tidak mau hatiku terus-menerus kau hancurkan."

"Karena itulah… aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang-ulang kali. Selama satu bulan terakhir."

Firasat Sasuke tiba-tiba tak enak.

"Aku ingin kita…" gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan mata tertutup yang masih dengan air mata yang merembes keluar. Menghembuskannya perlahan.

"…putus,"

"Sakura…!?"

"Aku serius! Aku ingin kita putus!"

"Kau tidak bisa…!?" nada bicara Sasuke mulai terdengar kalut, namun ia masih terpaku dalam posisinya.

"Aku bisa! Keputusan ada ditanganku dan bukan ditanganmu!"

"Satu jam lagi aku akan terbang ke _Moskow_. Aku menerima tawaran _Tō-san _dan _Kaa-san_…" lanjut Sakura menghiraukan Sasuke.

"…untuk menikah dengan anak dari rekan bisnis _Tō-san_," kata Sakura seakan mengerti tatapan bingung Sasuke.

"Cih! Menikah kau bilang?! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, hah?! Yang kau cintai itu hanya aku seorang, Haruno Sakura!"

"Tidak lagi… Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Hatinya… terasa sakit, begitupun dengan jantungnya yang berdetak sakit.

"Pernikahan tidak hanya didasari perasaan cinta, tapi lebih dari itu… yaitu sebuah komitmen."

"…"

"Kau tidak perlu menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, Sasuke. Kita hadapi bersama hidup ini… sendiri-sendiri. Hari-hari kita akan terus berlanjut. Dan kisah kita akan menjadi sebuah memori."

"…"

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu," gadis itu tersenyum sendu dengan air mata yang masih mengalir saat mengucapkannya.

"Sakura…"

"_Sayōnara, _Sasuke-_kun_. Berbahagialah dengan-_nya_," ucapan itu adalah ucapan terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu.

Sekarang… hanya tinggal Sasuke seorang dirumah ini. _Onyx-_nya memandang terkejut, sedih, sendu, sakit, tak percaya dan kecewa pada Sakura yang telah pergi. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca hingga air mata mulai mengalir. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas. Ia jatuh ke lantai dengan dengkul yang menyentuh lantai duluan. Kedua bola matanya masih menampilkan berbagai kilatan emosi dengan air mata yang mengalir terus. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa menatapa kosong ke depan sana.

"Sakura… maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon… maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke lirih. Namun percuma saja. Hal itu tak berguna lagi sekarang.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke, ia masih dan akan terus mencintai Sakura, ia tak mau kehilangan gadis itu. Ia tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia ingin mencegah kepergian gadis itu. Tapi… entah kenapa tubuhnya serasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memakai sepatu _stiletto _-nya, Sakura menghapus air matanya. Ia menarik gagang pintu rumahnya. Melangkah ke arah sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna putih metalik. Sakura membuka pintu penumpang, lalu memasang sabuk pengaman.

Seorang pria yang duduk tenang di kursi kemudi memandang sedih pada Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm…?"

"Kau tak perlu bersedih. Sebab yang seharusnya bersedih itu adalah _**dia**_. Karena kau hanya kehilangan orang yang tidak mencintaimu tapi dia telah kehilangan orang yang sangat mencintainya. Bersedihpun tidak akan membuatnya kembali padamu dan mencintaimu. Bersabarlah dan yakinlah, bahwa cinta yang indah telah menantimu di depan sana."

Sakura tersenyum simpul namun lega mendengar kata-kata penyemangat dari pria di sampingnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak percaya kalau pria itu bisa bicara semanis itu padanya. _Yeah… hanya kepada Sakura seorang._

"Sakura?"

"Ya…?"

"Kau ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan dulu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Merelakan bukan berarti menyerah, tapi lebih kepada menyadari dan menerima bahwa ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita paksakan. Jika seseorang ingin pergi darimu, biarkan dia pergi. Jangan memaksa dia untuk tinggal, ketika hatinya tak lagi bersamamu. Kadang kau harus dengarkan kata hatimu. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang kau cintai. Tapi tanyakan siapa yang membuatmu bahagia dan dihargai."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tentu. Aku masih terus mengingatnya hingga sekarang. Dan aku sadar kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk-ku," ujar Sakura dengan kembali tersenyum simpul pada pria disampingnya.

"Tapi… apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya pria itu ragu. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mau memaksa gadis yang telah lama dicintainya itu. Ia ingin gadis itu pergi dengan keputusannya sendiri, ia tak mau kalau nantinya gadis itu akan menyesali keputusannya.

"Ya! Aku sangat yakin," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Kau…"

"Ayo, jalankan mobilnya. Kau tidak mau kita ketinggalan pesawat, kan?" potong Sakura cepat sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah pria itu, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah," kata pria itu pasrah. Pria itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tak sampai dua menit, mobil itu telah melaju meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

"_Arigatō, _Gaara-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Hahhh… kuharap fic ini tidak jelek dan hancur… XD**_


End file.
